


Talk About a Nice Answer

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Romance, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim tells Blair about the happiest day of his life and all it took was an answer of yes.





	Talk About a Nice Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgtSpooky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Barb aka AgtSpooky. I hope you have a wonderful day and year. I truly hope your year is better in 2019 than 2018. You deserve a break.

Talk About a Nice Answer  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim tells Blair about the happiest day of his life and all it took was an answer of yes.  
Warnings: Sappy  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 1158  
A/N: Happy Birthday, AgtSpooky, aka Barb. I hope you have a wonderful day and night. 

 

Jim and Blair had everyone over for a New Year’s Eve dinner. The party was going very well. But Jim knew that someone would make it into a talking party instead of eating and drinking party. His money was on Blair or Joel. But Megan might sneak in and do it also. 

Simon walked up and said, “I’m having a great time, Jim. This was a wonderful idea of yours.”

“Can’t take the credit, it was Blair’s idea.”

“Really, he said it was yours,” Simon stated. 

“He lies when he wants people to think I’m nicer than I am. He believes that I’m super nice and wants everyone else to think the same. You gotta love him, you know?”

“Wow, you must have had a few drinks. You never say anything mushy,” Simon pointed out. 

Both men laughed as they walked over to the table with all the food. Jim looked around and saw that everyone was having a really good time and the food was fantastic. Blair was so generous that he found time for everything and everyone during the holidays. 

Joel walked over to join Simon and Jim. “Hello, guys. You both look very happy. Had a few of those egg nogs?” 

“Yes, Joel, we have,” Simon answered. 

“Have you gotten anything to eat since you’ve been here, Joel?” Jim asked. 

“You’re kidding right? As soon as I walked in, Blair made a plate for me. He is the best host. But you already know this, Jim.”

“Good, I’m glad he’s taking care of you,” Jim replied. 

“Jim, when was the happiest day of your life?” Joel asked. 

Jim knew it would have been Joel or Blair. “Why do you ask, Joel?”

“I think we should all answer. You start, Jim.”

Jim looked across the room and saw his lover smiling and Jim melted. Blair had that type of control over him all the time. So Jim was going to tell him something good for a change. 

“The happiest day of my life was the day I asked Blair out and he said, yes. Talk about a nice answer. He could have said no, he could have made me wait or whatever. But no, he wanted to date me and we took off like rockets. I love him more than anyone knows.”

Blair had tears in his eyes as he continued to smile from across the room. 

Joel said, “Blair was that the happiest day of your life too?”

“Mine is really private. I’ll tell Jim later,” Blair said, snickering. 

Megan said, “The happiest day of my life was when I was accepted into the bullpen gang. I love all you blokes and hope I don’t drive you crazy.”

Everyone laughed and hugged her. She loved these men more than anything. 

Rafe not to be outdone by Megan said, “The happiest day of my life was the day my sister had twins. I got a niece and a nephew on the same day. They are precious. I was never happier.”

Simon stared at Rafe and finally said, “Hell, I didn’t even know you had a sister, let alone a niece and nephew.”

Henri stood up and cleared his throat. “The happiest day of my life was when I passed the Detective exam and got hired into Major Crimes.”

Joel patted him on the back and said, “It was a good day for us too, Henri.”

Simon was next. “I think the happiest day of my life was the day Daryl was born. He was so perfect.”

“He still is,” Blair called out. 

“Thank you, Blair. He loves you too.”

Joel realized he was going to have to say something. He just didn’t know what to say. “I think the happiest day of my life was the day I met Blair Sandburg. He made me feel like I belonged again. You made me whole once more, Blair. Thank you.”

Blair went over and hugged Joel. Everyone clapped. 

Simon hugged Blair next. “This has been the greatest party. I can’t wait for the countdown to New Years. As usual, you did a bang up job with the party. You always try to give Jim all the credit but he won’t let you. He loves you too much. I’m happy for both of you finding each other in such a crazy world and making your way.”

Blair hugged Simon back and asked, “Are you about ready to go out on the balcony for the fireworks? Grab another drink or some food and join us out there.”

Simon looked down at his watch and saw it was almost midnight. He knew he was going to have to take a cab home. He was having way too much fun. 

Everyone squeezed out to the balcony and shouted out the countdown. Once they got done, the fireworks started and Jim was not prepared. Blair went over and rubbed his back and spoke soothing words that calmed Jim right down. Before long, Jim was having just as much fun as everyone else. 

When the fireworks were done, everyone went back into the loft and started eating again. Blair couldn’t believe they had eaten all that food he had made. But secretly he was pleased as punch to have them enjoy themselves. 

At 2:00 am, everyone started calling for cabs. It was such an incredible night and Jim and Blair thanked them all for coming. 

Jim shut the door and locked it when Simon left. “Chief, this was the best party ever. You did a wonderful job.”

Blair smiled. “Thank you. I was glad to do it. I love these people and I wanted them to share in our first New Years together.”

“Okay, I’m dying to know, what was the happiest day of your life?” Jim asked. 

Blair moved into Jim’s arms and he said, “The first time you made love to me and told me you loved me. It was a first for me.”

Jim was shocked and pulled away. “You told me you had been with men before.”

“I had. I meant the ‘I love you’ part.”

“Oh, okay. I do love you. More than you’ll ever know. Want to grab a beer and sit out and look at the stars? It’s a beautiful night for it,” Jim asked. 

“Let’s go upstairs and look at the stars through the skylight. I want to be in your arms,” Blair whispered. 

Jim kissed him and led him up the stairs. 

“Jim, we need to clean up first.”

“We’ll do it later. Let’s have a nap and love each other and then we’ll clean up.”

“Works for me,” Blair said, happily. 

The end

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/barbAgtSpooky_zpsjh2vegcn.png.html)


End file.
